


XI.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Aubrey lamenta que su móvil esté guardado justo al lado del contacto de Beca en la agenda de Chloe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me he tomado la licencia creativa de hacer que Aubrey y Chloe se conocieran en el instituto en vez de en Barden.

Aubrey todavía recuerda con aguda claridad el día que conoció a Chloe Beale.

Fue en el primer día de Aubrey en el instituto East High. Estaba tan nerviosa que constantemente tenía que estar tragando la bilis que luchaba por escapar de su garganta en forma de vómito. Y la intimidante presencia de su padre pegado a su espalda no ayudaba a que consiguiera tranquilizarse, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Recuerda agradecer que el director estuviera tan ocupado llenando a su padre de alabanzas que ni se hubiera fijado en ella, porque así ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de las arcadas que reprimía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin consiguió escapar de ese despacho con su horario en una mano y su carpeta organizada por colores en la otra, apretada con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que sus dedos estaban blancos, prácticamente salió corriendo al primer baño que fue capaz de encontrar.

Tiró su mochila de cualquier forma en el suelo, a pesar de que la vocecita de su padre le susurraba desde un rincón de su mente que esa no era forma de comportarse. Inclinada sobre el váter, su espalda se estremecía con cada náusea, pero no era capaz de expulsar nada porque su estómago estaba vacío. Era una Posen. Siempre estaba preparada. Había previsto que esto pasaría, así que llevaba sin comer desde la tarde del día anterior.

\- Oh – exclamó alguien tras ella, claramente sorprendida.

Aubrey no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse antes de que cuidadosas manos retiraran su pelo de su cara y alguien dibujara calmantes círculos en la base de su espalda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una dulce voz. Luego, se le escapó una risita –. Oops, pregunta tonta. Lo siento, olvida que he dicho eso.

Por fin la rubia fue capaz de dejar de escupir bilis en el váter y se incorporó lo suficiente como para ver quién estaba con ella en el baño. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron unos increíbles ojos azules, pero de un azul que no había visto en su vida sin ayuda de lentillas o Photoshop. Lo segundo, la calma y preocupación que desprendía la sonrisa de la chica cuando ni siquiera la conocía de nada. Lo tercero, la mata de ondas cobrizas que enmarcaban su rostro como lenguas de fuego.

En general, la chica era bastante guapa, a pesar de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y sobre la que su padre había hecho algún comentario despectivo.

\- Soy Chloe – se presenta la pelirroja, extendiendo una mano. Entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza con notable curiosidad –. Eres nueva, ¿verdad? No me suena tu cara…

Aubrey fue consciente de golpe de su situación. Una Posen no puede estar tirada en el suelo de un baño. Con movimientos bruscos y un tanto robóticos, se incorporó y alisó arrugas invisibles de su perfectamente planchada falda del uniforme, una falda de tela un tanto rasposa a cuadros rojos, blancos y azul marino. Sacó la barbilla y estiró su espalda, porque los Posen no caminan con los hombros hundidos.

\- Aubrey Posen – contestó, su tono tan formal que cualquiera diría que había estado escupiendo hasta los intestinos en el váter hacía un minuto. Aceptó la mano que le tendía la pelirroja y le dio un firme apretón –. Y sí, soy nueva. Acabo de transferirme desde Nueva York.

Se acuclilló para recoger su mochila y carpeta de donde las había tirado. Cuando se incorporó, vio que Chloe tenía su horario en su mano y le estaba echando un vistazo. La pelirroja esbozó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos azul bebé iluminándose con un brillo excitado.

\- ¡Estás en mi clase! – exclamó.

Contraria a la chica, los ojos de Aubrey se abrieron de par en par al recordar que debería estar en clase en lugar de hablando con una compañera en el baño. Palideció y una exclamación ahogada casi escapó de su garganta.

\- Oh Dios, ¡las clases! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Le arrebató su horario a Chloe de un manotazo y salió corriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro como podía. Avanzó por el pasillo lo más rápido que era capaz sin correr, respetando los carteles que colgaban de la pared indicando que estaba prohibido. Escuchó pasos apresurados tras ella y se giró para mirar por encima del hombro solo para encontrarse a Chloe pegada a sus talones.

\- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está la clase? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando por fin logró colocarse a su lado. Aubrey frenó en seco, y cruzó miradas con la divertida de la otra chica –. Eso pensaba yo… – rio –. Sígueme, anda.

Chloe dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección contraria a la que Aubrey estaba dirigiéndose. La rubia se recolocó la mochila correctamente y se tragó el bufido que luchaba por escapar de su garganta ante la calma con la que se estaba tomando todo la pelirroja.

\- ¿No te preocupa el llegar tarde?

La chica se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, salió una profesora de una de las puertas que flanqueaba el pasillo. La señora, que debería estar alrededor de los cincuenta, no pareció sorprendida al ver a Chloe.

\- ¿Otra vez tarde, señorita Beale? – comentó, su voz aguda cargada de condescendencia.

\- Oh, no, Profesora Willow – la pelirroja abrió mucho sus ojos azul bebé y puso expresión de shock e inocencia –. Estoy ayudando a mi nueva compañera a encontrar su clase tal y como me pidió el director. Puede preguntarle, si quiere – puntuó sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

Cualquiera se tragaría que Chloe no había roto un plato en su vida.

La señora se fijó por primera vez en Aubrey, que agarraba la tira de su mochila con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban blancos. Odiaba las mentiras. Odiaba romper las reglas. Odiaba que la usaran para encubrir el haber estado rompiendo las reglas. Odiaba _tener que encubrir_ a personas que habían roto las reglas. Pero la Profesora Willow no hizo más preguntas, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza a Chloe por encima de sus gafas de pasta y pasó junto a ellas.

En cuanto la profesora estuvo suficientemente lejos, la pelirroja dejó escapar una risita y enganchó su brazo con el de Aubrey para tirar de ella hacia delante, sin darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba más rígida que una tabla de madera.

\- ¿Era necesario? – siseó Aubrey en tono frío.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Chloe ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Usarme como excusa para tu irresponsabilidad.

\- Bueno, no creo que la Profesora Willow se tomase bien que le dijera que estaba liándome con alguien en el armario del conserje – rio la pelirroja despreocupadamente, lanzándole un guiño a Aubrey.

La rubia ralentizó un poco su paso, confundida. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba: el East High era un instituto privado, de ahí los horribles uniformes, pero, más importante, era un instituto exclusivamente _femenino_. Su padre jamás la metería en un sitio donde hubiera chicos porque podrían distraerla. Le costó un poco, aunque al final sumó dos más dos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Oh – se le escapó, para diversión de Chloe –. Eres gay.

\- No – la pelirroja alargó la vocal, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa –. Me atraen todas las personas por igual – explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Bi, entonces?

\- No – pudo ver la exasperación en los ojos de la rubia así que sonrió, apaciguándola –. Vale, si de verdad necesitas una etiqueta… Soy pansexual.

Aubrey asintió con sequedad.

\- De todas formas, te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo.

\- ¿Enrollarme con alguien o usarte como excusa? – preguntó Chloe, frenando un poco antes de llegar a la puerta de su clase.

\- Usarme – contestó Aubrey –. Aunque estoy segura de que tu expediente escolar se verá favorecido si dejas de llegar tarde a clase por un par de besos – observó, aunque sin intención de sonar crítica.

Afortunadamente, la pelirroja no se lo tomó como un insulto, sino que dejó escapar otra risa.

\- ¿Y si son más que besos? – sus ojos azul bebé destellaban, traviesos, y volvió a reír cuando la rubia desvió la mirada con clara incomodidad –. Lo intentaré – prometió.

En ese momento, Aubrey la creyó. No sabía que ese sería el comienzo de una larga amistad, ni el primero de muchos encubrimientos por su parte para sacar a Chloe de los líos en los que se metía por ser un poco alocada.

A pesar de todo, Aubrey no cambiaría la amistad que las unía por nada del mundo. Sigue considerando ese primer día en East High como uno de los mejores de su vida. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la pelirroja entró arrasando en su vida y la puso patas arriba. Le enseñó a Aubrey que no pasaba nada si se fracasaba, es más, no debía verlo como un error, sino como una lección. Le enseñó que mostrar una emoción que no fuera desagrado o decepción no significaba nada malo. Le enseñó que las lágrimas no son una muestra de debilidad, sino una forma de curación. Le enseñó a soltarse el pelo de vez en cuando, y que no todo en la vida son horarios y planes de acciones. A veces se pueden hacer cosas de forma totalmente espontánea, y no por ello se va a acabar el mundo.

Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar un momento el que maldijera el día que conoció a Chloe.

Pero sí llega.

Está tan estresada que puede sentir su estómago contraerse con náuseas cada cinco minutos, aunque ya ha aprendido a controlarlas después de años lidiando con ellas y sabe cómo hacer para que no se conviertan en vómito a propulsión. No puede permitirse perder tiempo con eso ahora.

Tiene que terminar un trabajo antes de las doce de la noche o no podrá entregarlo. Y una vez termine ese, tiene que prepararse una presentación oral para su clase del día siguiente de Derecho. Y también debería empezar a estudiar para el mini-test de Derecho Constitucional.

Lleva todo el día encerrada en su habitación sin salir nada más que para ir al baño o coger algo de comer de la cocina. Al otro lado de la pared, puede escuchar a la pelirroja en su cuarto, tiene la música puesta a muy bajo volumen para no molestar, pero no es eso lo que rompe la concentración de la rubia cada cinco minutos.

No, lo que le molesta son los _ruidos_ que está haciendo Chloe.

Se levanta de la silla, el impulso la empuja rodando por el suelo hasta golpear su cama. Camina con determinación, dando los cinco pasos que separan la entrada a su cuarto del de su mejor amiga. Aporrea la puerta con el puño cerrado.

\- ¡Chloe! – exclama para hacerse oír por encima de la música y de los gemidos.

Escucha un gruñido que se cuela por debajo de la puerta cerrada, seguido de una risita que es, inconfundiblemente, de la pelirroja. Pasos suaves suenan hasta pararse en la entrada, y entonces la puerta es abierta para dar paso a una Chloe un tanto acalorada, con el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados.

Por encima del hombro de su mejor amiga, puede ver a una morena tumbada en la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro. El tatuaje de flores que tiene en el hombro y el brillo de las monstruosidades que recubren su oreja delatan su identidad: Beca Mitchell, su archienemiga.

\- ¿En serio? – se le escapa, lleno de indignación.

Chloe sonríe sin una pizca de remordimientos y se encoge de hombros.

\- Resulta que Beca _sí_ está que chorrea, pero no por Jesse.

La morena deja escapar un gruñido de queja por la expresión que le arranca otra risita a Chloe. Aubrey se limita a rodar los ojos y se acuerda de a qué ha venido.

\- Os agradecería que fueras silenciosas. Hay gente que tiene que trabajar – espeta con un poco más de brusquedad de la intencionada.

Su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no se deja afectar por el tono de voz.

\- Lo siento, Bree – se disculpa, y sus ojos azul bebé están llenos de tanta sinceridad que hace que Aubrey se relaje un poco –. De todos modos, Beca ya se iba, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotras.

\- Bien – asiente –. Gracias – añade, para suavizar su reacción anterior.

Vuelve a su habitación, entrando de nuevo en su zona de concentración. Ignora las risitas de Chloe ante el comentario sarcástico que sin duda Beca ha hecho. Ignora el ruido de sus besos de despedida en la puerta de entrada del apartamento que comparte con su mejor amiga. Ignora el suspiro de la pelirroja una vez la DJ se ha marchado.

No permite que nada la distraiga. Hasta que su teléfono vibra desde donde está, bocabajo, al lado de su portátil.

Desvía sus irritados ojos de la pantalla del ordenador mientras delibera si mirar quién está escribiéndole o no. Al final, se decide a comprobarlo solo por si acaso. Se frota los ojos mientras agarra su iPhone y le da la vuelta. La notificación iluminada muestra que el mensaje pertenece a Chloe, lo cual le extraña bastante considerando que acaban de hablar y que están en la misma casa.

Con un suspiro, mete el PIN y abre la conversación.

**Chloe Beale**

**en línea**

(15:57) Ojalá no tuvieras clase ahora.

(15:57) Mis sábanas huelen a ti y pensar en nosotras desnudas bajo ellas me está volviendo loca. No paro de pensar en tus labios, y en tu hábil lengua recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, tus dedos enredados en mi pelo mientras nuestras caderas se mueven al mismo tiempo.

(15:58) Estoy empapada solo de pensarlo.

Aubrey palidece de golpe y su mano empieza a temblar tanto que el móvil resbala de entre sus dedos faltos de fuerza. Su iPhone apenas acaba de chocar contra el suelo cuando la rubia ya está en pie, prácticamente llevándose la puerta de su habitación por delante en su prisa.

\- CHLOE BEALE – brama.

Entra en el cuarto de su mejor amiga como un huracán, haciendo que la pelirroja dé un brinco en la cama y deje caer el móvil por el susto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Chloe, sin saber a qué viene ese ataque repentino.

\- ¡Te has equivocado al mandar esos mensajes! – sigue gritando Aubrey, caminando en círculos por la habitación como si eso fuera a ayudarle a borrar de su memoria lo que su mejor amiga le había escrito por error.

\- ¿ _Qué_?

En shock, la pelirroja recupera su iPhone de entre las sábanas y sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver que, efectivamente, había abierto sin querer la conversación que tenía con Bree en vez de la de Beca, que estaba justo debajo. Una sincera carcajada se escapa de entre sus labios abiertos por la sorpresa, y pronto está rodando por la cama y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- No tiene gracia, Chloe – le espeta Aubrey, furibunda. Su mejor amiga la ignora y sigue riéndose –. ¿Sabes acaso al peligro al que te expones con el sexting?

\- Oh, Bree – jadea la pelirroja entre risas –. No seas aguafiestas – se incorpora sobre una mano, con la otra se seca las lágrimas que le siguen cayendo por las mejillas. Coge aire con dificultad –. Claro que lo sé… Por eso tengo cuidado con quién lo hago.

\- ¿Cuidado? ¿¡Cuidado?! – estalla la rubia, incrédula – ¡Si me lo has mandado a mí por error!

Chloe estalla en una nueva oleada de carcajadas, y Aubrey solo puede bufar en respuesta.

\- Te odio tanto ahora mismo – masculla.

Sabiendo que no va a recibir una respuesta, se marcha con tanta brusquedad con la que llegó, ignorando el “¡Lo siento, Bree!” que Chloe grita tras ella.

* * *

 

Tres meses más tarde, vuelve a ocurrir.

Es viernes por la noche y Aubrey está semi tumbada en el sillón viendo el final de un reality show a la espera de que empiece la película que viene después. Su normalmente impecable pelo rubio está recogido en un moño descuidado en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, está completamente desmaquillada y ya lleva su pijama puesto.

No podría importarle menos su aspecto. No hoy. Ha terminado por fin los exámenes del primer trimestre y se está tomando un merecido descanso aprovechando que no ha tenido clases y, por lo tanto, no tiene nada nuevo que estudiar. De hecho, está tan cansada que cree que, aunque lo tuviera, no sería capaz de aprendérselo.

Escucha a Chloe en su habitación cantar suavemente, puede verla pasar de tanto en tanto por la puerta abierta de par en par, revoloteando por su cuarto mientras se viste y maquilla. Las Bellas se van de fiesta está noche para celebrar el final de exámenes. La invitación incluía también a la rubia, pero esta decidió pasar por esta noche. Necesita descansar y reponer fuerzas, ya se unirá a ellas cuando salgan a por la segunda ronda mañana.

Hunde la cuchara en el cartón de helado de Ben & Jerry’s con el que Chloe la sorprendió al mediodía nada más llegar de su último examen. A pesar del frío del helado, siente una sensación cálida extenderse por su pecho al pensar en el dulce gesto de su mejor amiga. Mastica las pepitas de chocolate distraídamente, en la tele una chica vestida con un mini vestido es empujada a la piscina por los demás concursantes del reality show, y el grito que deja escapar al caer al agua arranca una risa un poco malvada a Aubrey.

Chloe deja de cantar bruscamente, y la rubia desvía momentáneamente la vista de la pantalla de la televisión para comprobar que todo va bien. La pelirroja está parada en medio de su habitación, de espaldas al salón, con el vestido arremangado en la cintura, a medio camino de ponérselo bien. Tiene las manos frente a ella de forma que su cuerpo las oculta, y sus rizos cobrizos perfectamente peinados caen en cascada a su alrededor por tener la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Aubrey reconoce ese vestido en particular, es el negro con un escote en la espalda que llegaba casi hasta el culo y que marcaba cada curva de Chloe a la perfección. Es su vestido de seducción, porque cualquier persona con dos ojos en la cara y dos dedos de frente es incapaz de mantenerse impasible cuando lo lleva puesto. Esboza una sonrisa torcida mientras come otra cucharada de helado, pensando en lo mal que lo va a pasar Beca esa noche, viendo a Chloe así vestida y sin poder hacer nada hasta que se vayan a un sitio más privado que la discoteca.

Su móvil vibra en el brazo del sillón, y Aubrey lo coge, pero no le hace caso. Su atención recae otra vez en el reality show y la sesión de gritos en la que está involucrada la chica chorreante de antes y otra de las chicas. Parecen estar discutiendo sobre una robándole el novio a la otra y, muy a su pesar, la rubia se encuentra a sí misma prestando atención al programa y tratando de descifrar los balbuceos borrachos de ambas concursantes.

La vibración de su iPhone en su mano la distrae momentáneamente, y por el rabillo del ojo marca el PIN para desbloquearlo. Sin fijarse en quién le está hablando, abre la conversación que tiene el puntito azul indicando que hay mensajes por leer. Cuando en el reality show cambian a una entrevista personal con el chico que ha causado el revuelo, Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco por los aires de importancia que se está dando el tío y baja la mirada a la pantalla de su móvil.

**Chloe Beale**

**en línea**

(20:29) Joder Becs

(20:30) Sabes lo mucho que me pone cuando llevas ese conjunto

(20:30) No sé si voy a aguantar toda la noche sin arrastrarte al baño para follarte

Justo en el mismo instante en que Aubrey se atraganta con el helado al llegar al último mensaje, sin haberse dado cuenta de que obviamente no iban dirigidos a ella, Chloe sale corriendo de su habitación con cara de pánico.

\- ¡Bree, no mires el m…!

Su grito de advertencia se ve cortado a la mitad cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga está más roja que un tomate y tosiendo violentamente, su iPhone todavía bien agarrado en la mano derecha y con la pantalla iluminada.

Como quien se acerca a un animal peligroso, Chloe se sienta cautelosamente en el sillón y le tiende a Aubrey una botella de agua. La rubia da un buen trago, y una vez es capaz de respirar con normalidad, le lanza una mirada furibunda a su mejor amiga, quien se encoge y esboza una mueca de disculpa.

\- Chlo… – gruñe.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – la apacigua la pelirroja. Se recoge un mechón cobrizo detrás de la oreja y baja la mirada al sillón en su mejor imitación de un cachorrito arrepentido por haberle mordisqueado los zapatos a su dueño otra vez –. Lo siento – saca el labio inferior en un mohín que es totalmente irresistible para cualquier ser humano.

Aubrey nota su enfado disminuir hasta convertirse en algo más pequeño que una mota de polvo.

\- Por favor, si valoras mi salud mental, fíjate mejor a quién le envías los mensajes – suspira.

Chloe asiente, pero luego esboza una mueca.

\- Lo intentaré – ante la mirada severa de su mejor amiga, da un golpe al cojín del sillón en pleno arrebato –. No es mi culpa, ¿vale? – se defiende –. Beca me envía cosas y yo me pongo tan cachonda que me empiezan a temblar las manos y ni sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Aubrey pone cara de asco y trata de bloquear las palabras de la pelirroja con las manos sobre sus oídos.

\- Ah, ah, ah – la acalla, agitando las manos al ver que es inútil tratar de no escuchar –. No necesito detalles. Es más, cuanto menos, mejor.

Chloe deja escapar una risita y se echa hacia delante para darle un beso a la rubia en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento, te juro que lo intentaré – promete.

\- Sí, sí – Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco y le da golpecitos en la pierna para que se levante –. Venga, vete a terminar de vestirte. Ya lo va a pasar mal Beca al verte en ese vestido, como para que le abras la puerta semi desnuda.

* * *

 

No pasa ni una semana antes de que el incidente se repita.

Aubrey está en el sillón leyendo un libro tranquilamente. La televisión está encendida con los créditos una película que Chloe está semi viendo, porque se ha pasado las dos horas de duración mandando mensajes – presumiblemente a Beca –, pero en cuanto termina la pelirroja se excusa y se encierra en el baño.

Sin querer saber qué está tramando exactamente, la rubia la observa pasar frente a ella sin hacer comentario alguno, su atención volviendo a su libro en cuanto su mejor amiga sale de su campo de visión. Apenas está volviendo a engancharse a la trama cuando su móvil vibra sobre la mesita de centro.

Despega los ojos de la frase que está leyendo con algo de dificultad y molestia, y se inclina hacia delante con cuidado de no caerse del sillón para coger su iPhone.

Nada más ver el nombre de Chloe en la notificación, sabedora de que la pelirroja sigue en el baño, pone los ojos en blanco y piensa que se ha vuelto a equivocar. Pero cuando despliega los detalles de la notificación, ve que es una foto lo que le ha mandado. Siente curiosidad, Chloe muchas veces le manda capturas de cosas que ha visto en Instagram o Twitter y que le han recordado a Aubrey.

Decide confiar y desbloquea el móvil.

En cuanto la conversación se carga en la pantalla, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver la foto. Porque no es ninguna captura. Porque _Chloe_ sale en ella. Porque la escasez de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo es _notable_. Porque hay _partes_ de su cuerpo que no deberían estar expuestas. Porque no es algo que Aubrey quiera ver de su mejor amiga.

“Pensando en ti”, lee el comentario que hay bajo la imagen.

\- ¡CHLOE!

\- Oh, mierda – escucha a la pelirroja exclamar desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada del baño.

\- Sí, “oh mierda” es correcto – le contesta, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que la oiga.

Su mejor amiga sale del baño, con la camiseta puesta de cualquier forma, pero sin pantalones. Tras ella, en el suelo, la rubia alcanza a ver su sujetador y los vaqueros hechos un guiñapo. La expresión de Chloe muestra remordimiento, y un breve instante de pánico cuando Aubrey cierra el libro de golpe y prácticamente se abalanza sobre ella con una mano extendida.

\- Dame tu móvil – masculla entre dientes.

\- Pero…

\- _Chlo_ – gruñe.

La pelirroja hace caso, tendiéndole su iPhone una vez lo ha desbloqueado, con sus ojos azul bebé suplicando el perdón de Aubrey. La rubia la ignora, se dirige con rapidez a la agenda de contactos del móvil de su mejor amiga y se encuentra a sí misma guardada bajo el nombre de “Bree”. Abre la opción de editar y reescribe su nombre de forma que ahora esté como “Aubrey” y no haya forma posible de que Chloe se confunda otra vez.

Una vez ha terminado, guarda los cambios y se lo devuelve a la pelirroja. Gira sobre sus talones sin decir nada más, y se deja caer en el sillón para continuar con su lectura, rezando para que sea suficiente para ayudarle a olvidar esa foto de Chloe.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente llega de clase para encontrarse con una Chloe taciturna, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Aubrey, inmediatamente preocupada, acercándose a su mejor amiga sin siquiera dejar el bolso.

\- Te odio – se queja la pelirroja –. Siempre te busco como Bree y nunca te encuentro y me vuelvo loca hasta que recuerdo que lo has cambiado a Aubrey.

La rubia deja escapar una carcajada de alivio al ver que no es nada grave, solo Chloe sacando a relucir su lado melodramático.

\- Lo superarás – le asegura con una sonrisa –. Yo, sin embargo, jamás seré capaz de olvidar esos mensajes. Vas a tener que pagarme el psiquiatra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Sabéis algo gracioso? Mi idea originalmente era únicamente lo de los mensajes, pero pensé que se me iba a quedar muy corto solo con eso y añadí cómo Aubrey y Chloe se conocieron. Y, al final, ha terminado siendo más largo de lo que tenía planeado... Mejor para vosotros, ¿no? ;D  
> ¡Nos vemos mañana con el nuevo capítulo de This is an intervention!


End file.
